Prince Puckett
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: Sam has the all too agonizing conversation with Freddie aboout when her dad left. But what happens when she finally learns the reason her dad left? Sorry that the summary is sort of crappy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm having a hard time managing my other four stories and here I am writing a fifth one... oh well, enjoy my story.**

**Now for the short spill on the story: I don't know how long this is going to be it was just an idea I had after Sam's confession on iPWV.**

**Disclaimer: I only own one character in this, can you figure out which one?**

* * *

><p>Prince Puckett<p>

Freddie POV

The scene was grim. I saw a flash of lightning brighten the dimly lit room. It was almost as if a higher power was trying to add to the seriousness already between us.

Sam was standing by her front door, her blue eyes piercing into mine as I stood on the other side of the room. "What are you still doing her Benson?" She spat, choosing to ignore my previous pleas.

"I told you, I'm not leaving until we talk about this" I told her again. I stood there and watched as her emotionless face quickly turned to anger.

"Well you're wasting you time, so I suggest you run along and do whatever dorks do" She said stepping away from the door entrance so I could walk out. Adamant in my mission, I sat right down on the old living room couch. "Look Benson you've got three seconds to leave or I'll…" She stood right in front of me. I jumped up from the sofa, meeting her eyes.

"Or you'll do what?" Her expression softened when she saw I wasn't threatened. I slightly smirked, knowing I wasn't the puny boy she could just push around anymore.

"Whatever" She mumbled, pushing me back over the arm of the couch. She practically raced out of the room and I was right behind her.

"Sam. Sam!" I called after her. I met with her bedroom door slamming and locking in my face. "I just want to talk to you" She ignored me.

The silence was deafening. "Come on Sam you can't ignore me forever"

"Why do you care so much?" She asked as if someone caring about her was a foreign concept. To be honest I couldn't tell her why I cared so much. She's Sam, I hate her and she hates me. But something in me told me to come here. "It's not like this is any of your business" She added.

"You're right its not but I do know that you would feel better if you talked about this with someone you trusted" I could hear her amazing – I mean – annoying laugh through the bedroom door.

"Who said I trusted you?" Sam scoffed.

I figured this was my last chance to get her to talk. "Oh really. Would you like me to go through the list of things that never happened?" I asked.

It had gone silent again.

"Why are you doing this?" I know her. She was probably rolling her eyes as she said it.

I couldn't answer that either. I just knew what she was going through. I felt like I could help her. Since she told Carly and I about her dad she's been distant. Almost like she thinks we're judging we're judging her. Carly let it go. _Freddie she'll talk to us when she's ready _she said, but I couldn't just let it go.

"Why can't you just talk to me about it?" She opened the door. I saw something in her eyes I thought I would never see, fear.

"Talk about what? The fact that my dad left when I was 9 and I ended up taking care of Melanie until she left the summer before 6th grade" She screamed at me. There was no turning back now. She sighed.

She went back in her room and closed the door. She emerged with a picture frame and we walked back into the living room. "Well aren't you going to sit down?" She offered. She handed me the picture frame. "That was the last picture we took together"

As I looked down at the frame she was staring at me, studying my expression. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know my fatcake addiction?' She asked.

"No, you have an addiction to fatcakes!" I joked lightly. That got a slight smile out of her.

"Well that all my sister and I lived off of for a while after he left" She told me. "Well that and lunch meat ham sandwiches"

"Is that why-"

"No, that didn't lead to my ham addiction, it just added to it" She joked.

"Where was your mom?" I inquired.

"She was either looking for some man to fill his place or drowning her sorrows in a bottle. It was very bad when we were younger. It was never a day that went by that she wasn't home and on the off chance she was home, she was drunk" Sam explained.

"I thought you and Melanie were the same age?" I questioned. She knew what I was getting at.

"You met her. She's not like me. When Scott first left, well when it was clear he wasn't coming back, Melanie cried for weeks. Mom was too wrapped in herself to care, so I guess I took the initiative to take care of us" I could tell she was uncomfortable, but I really couldn't believe how much she was opening up. "I decided that it would be best if she wasn't around. I got her into that fancy boarding school and I would deal with mom the best way I knew how"

I felt so sorry for her, having her childhood taken away like that. But I knew better than to show her pity, so I kept my face as emotionless as I could. "Did things between you and your mom get better?"

"Now it is because we've been going to therapy and stuff. Back then she would always repeat '2 down one more to go'. She never got close to me because she didn't want it to hurt when I left her too" She told me.

She was biting back the tears. "Sam it's ok to cry, you have that right" She shot me a look.

"No it isn't. Tears, show weakness and I am not weak" She yelled.

"No one is calling you weak" I shot back.

"Benson you- Just forget it you don't understand" I hated what I was about to say, but it was the only way to get through to her. "Just leave me alone dorkwad"

"I don't understand what it's like for a parent to suddenly leave you? My dad was a cop, he was killed when shortly before 6th grade began" I yelled at her. She turned around and looked at me.

"Freddie- I"

"Forget about it" I cut her off. "My crazy, neurotic mother used to be calm and sorta cool before it happened. Then she got a really protective hold on me, not wanting to her 'baby boy' to leave her too" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry" She said simply.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "It's cool. I'm dealing with it" She leaned her head back in my chest. We realized I was still wrapped around her, we broke apart quickly.

An awkward silence fell between us.

"Well say something Fredifer" She said in normal Sam fashion.

"Can you one last question" I asked.

"Maybe, depending on the question of course" She joked. I looked at the smile curve across her lips.

"Did you ever figure out the reason your dad left?" I asked.

"No I didn't and now I don't even want know" She said snidely. I understand completely, I wouldn't want to know either.

"Hey look, thank you for trusting me with this" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember if Carly ever asks-"

"I know as you do" I told her. I won't press the issue about the reason she never told Carly any of this.

"And if you let any of this conversation slip-"

"You will pummel me to a pulp and bury my body where no one will find" I finished for her. She smiled at me.

"As long as we're clear about what will happen to you" She joked. "Well…"

"Well?"

"Since it's not that late, you want to watch a movie or something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Well the movies are in that box, get your ass up and pick one" I rolled my eyes at her as I got up.

"Ninja Assassin, I guess you have some good taste after all, nub" she said as she handed me my soda.

"Wait what? Did the great Sam Puckett just compliment me?" I asked.

"Don't get use to it" She smirked at me.

We both spent the night watching movies and fighting, which resulted in a popcorn fight. We were our normal selves, acting like the conversation never happened.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was his mom so naturally I ignored it. She called back and texted him. _He must be heavy sleeper. _She was annoying me now.

His phone rang again. "Mrs. Benson your son is fine, he's sleeping" I threw the phone on the table before she could respond. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized I was lying on top of the nub. My head on his chest, his arms around my waist. _Thank god there's no one around to see this. _I tore away from him and the couch, waking him.

"Sam" He said groggily.

"Get up, your mom is getting on my nerves" I said as I went back to the bathroom.

As I was in the bathroom I heard a knock at the door. "Sam" Freddie called me.

"What Fredwad?" I said I walked back into the living room. I saw Freddie standing by the door and a little boy standing in front of him.

"Freddie is this one of your nerd buddies?" I asked. He looked really familiar to me, especially his eyes.

"Are you Samantha Puckett?" He asked, ignoring my joke at him.

"It's Sam." I just looked at the kid.

He was silent. "I guess it's up to me to ask the obvious question: who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your brother, Jeremy Puckett" Freddie stood there shocked while i just looked at the kid with the same stoic facade.

* * *

><p>Should I continue or not? I can't do either unless you review, so...<p> 


	2. Impromptu Trip To Colorado

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me almost a year to update. I didn't mean for that to happen. I have actually lost my love for iCarly, it has gone down hill in recently, but I'm going to see this story through until the end. And I promise it won't take me another year to update.**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I no own. :)**

* * *

><p>Impromptu Trip to Colorado<p>

Freddie POV

"I'm your brother, Jeremy Puckett" I looked at the boy with shock. _Could he really be Sam's brother is this just a prank someone's trying to pull on her?_ He obviously knew Sam. I looked at Sam, her face unchanged by his words.

"Look, kid, I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull here, but I'm not buying your little story so…" Jeremy looked at Sam as she pointed to the door. Complying with her request I opened the door.

"Sam, if you would just hear me out"

"No" She said simply. She turned on her heels to walk back towards the bathroom, paying no more to Jeremy and what he had to say.

"I know you Sam. I know all about you" _Yeah, that didn't sound creepy at all. _"We- well you- have a sister named Melanie" Sam kept walking. "Pam is your mother" Sam reached the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "The reason why I know all of this is because Scott Puckett is my father too" Jeremy said as loud as he could, making sure Sam heard him. He pulled something out of his back pocket, it looked like a picture.

That got her attention. She came out of the bathroom quickly. "What did you say?"

"That Scott is my father too. See look" He showed her the picture that he was holding. Her face quickly changed from emotionless to anger.

"Get out!" She deadpanned. He looked confused. "Get. Out!" She screamed. She kept staring at the picture motionless.

"What did I-"

"Hey look. It would better if you would just leave" I told him. Sam looked angry and I didn't want her say or do anything that she might regret.

"He complied with my request and walked out" I was about to shut the door behind him. "Hey wait" he took out a pin and a card from his pocket. "This is my cell number. I leave in two days and I would like to talk to Sam before then. Can you give this to her?" I looked at how adamant he was as he handed me the small card.

"Yeah, I'll try" I couldn't make any promises to him.

I closed the door behind him. I looked back at Sam, who had now slid down on the floor. She was still staring at the picture. I really didn't know what to say to her. This was a lot for even her to take in. I walked over and stood next to her sitting form.

"He left us for another family. He couldn't have just died or dropped off the face of the earth" Sam said barely above whisper, thinking I didn't hear it.

Again, I knew better than to show her pity. _I'm so sorry _was the last thing I needed to say. I just leaned down and looked at the picture. It showed a younger, maybe 5 or 6 year old, Jeremy, a man that I recognized as Scott from the other picture that Sam showed me, and a slender, dark haired, tan woman that looked like Jeremy, she kind of reminded me of Sofia Vergara.

The picture that she showed me and the one that I was looking at was one in the same, in that, they both depicted a happy family.

"You know what?" Sam finally looked up from the ground and at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Years ago, I would have killed to know this, but now I'm over it. I could care less. I hope that he enjoys- has been enjoying- this other family" She said as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Sam, cut out the 'strong act', it is ok to be sad, angry, what have you, about this" I told her.

"I'm just shocked. That's all. But over it. It's not an act. Just truth" She told me. The look in her eyes told me otherwise.

I looked down at my cell phone, five missed calls, three unread text messages. I decided to read the text messages first, knowing that the missed calls were from my mother. They all basically said the same thing: you need to get home and your mother is getting on my nerves trying to find you.

I decided to go ahead and leave. _Hopefully my mom hasn't called the police._ I sat the card with Jeremy's number on it on the counter before I walked out of the door.

"You should call him, he's the only way you're going to get the closure that I know you want" I said I walked out of the door and dialed my mother's number.

Several hours later, and after a serious scolding from mother, I was sitting on one of the big comfy, beanbag chairs in the iCarly studio when I received a text from Sam.

"Have you talked to Sam today" Carly didn't know I went over to Sam.

I looked into her eyes. "No I haven't" And lied right to her. I'm starting to notice that I'm getting better at lying. _I have been around about Sam too long._

_Meet me at GS_

I knew she meant the Groovy Smoothie.

**May I ask why?**

_What's with u and ur need 2 ask questions? Just get ur ass down here._

**What do you want Sam?**

_Well if u must kno I called Jeremy and told him 2 meet me there._

**To talk?**

_No fredward to rob the place. God!_

**I wouldn't put it past you to do that. That still doesn't explain what you need with me.**

_Ha ha ur so funny. I just wanted u here, ur already involved anyway._

**I don't think I should.**

_Dammit nub r u comin or not?_

I thought about. If she went all the way as to ask me, she obviously wanted me there.

**Yeah, I'll be there.**

I put my phone in my pocket and got up to leave. "Where are you going now?" Carly asked.

I couldn't tell her I was going to Groovy Smoothie. She would want to come with me. "I'm just going to a friend's house. They needed my help with a computer problem" I lied rather smoothly.

"Oh ok" _I can't believe she believed me. _"Have fun with your techy nerd stuff. Just tell your mom before you go" She told me. I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Hurry!_

I told my mom that where I was going and promised I would be back by curfew.

I arrived at the Groovy Smoothie to a waiting Sam. "What part of hurry don't you understand?" She said when she walked up to me.

"I'm here aren't I?" Yeah you are she said.

"Just shut up and go get me a smoothie and some fries" I rolled my eyes and followed her request.

I walked to the table she was sitting at while we were waiting on T-bo to bring our order. "So how far is he from here? First of all does he know how to get here?"

"Of course I gave him directions, for you to be so smart you common sense is shit" She said to me.

Before I had a chance to counter Jeremy walked through the door.

I saw Sam's chest expand and fall as she took a deep breath.

"Thanks for calling me. I've been meaning to talk to you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She interrupted "Just say whatever you wanted to say to me. I don't have all day" He put his hands up in defense and mouthed ok. I rolled my eyes at her rudeness.

"I can't believe that I have 2 sisters and that I found you" He said excitedly as T-bo brought over our smoothies and fries.

"So daddy dearest decided to tell you about the daughters he forgot" Sam said nonchalantly between sips of her smoothie. I looked awkwardly in another direction.

"Actually, he's never told me about you. I found pictures of you and Melanie, copies of your birth certificates, letters, and all kinds of other stuff. That's where I found your address. He doesn't know that I know about you two" He explained.

That had to hurt her. Her father never bothering to talk about her, or her sisters for that matter, they really are the daughters that he forgot.

"Tell me about yourself kid" She asked.

"I'm originally from San Francisco, but I moved to Denver after my mom and dad got married. I came to Seattle because my aunt was coming and it was the address on the paper. I am 11 years old. Only child. That's the only things I find important" Jeremy said.

I saw Sam getting that look in her eye. She was coming up with something, and as my past with her has told me, I was not going to like it.

"Hey when are you going back?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"In two days. Why?" He questioned her motives for asking him.

"Because Frednub and I are coming with up there too" She automatically volunteered me to come with her. I began to choke on my smoothie.

"What?" _I knew I wasn't going to like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Can't say but I'm totally in love with that, but it's finally written.<strong>

**After this chapter the rest of the story will be in Sam's POV, mostly.**

**Hated it? Loved it? Still reading it? Review, I guess.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**kriss: Thanks so much!**

**Loveseddie: That's means a lot. Thank you.**

**iSam101: I updated.**

**anon: Thanks for the review.**

**jhuikmn08: I continued.**

**Geekquality: I hope you enjoy!**

**JanathanSeddie Fanatic: I really tried not to make her OOC. I hope I did a good job. :)**

**anon: I continued!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, like but didn't do either: Thanks!**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


End file.
